Albel Shihab (Mars)
Albel Shihab is a 14-year-old freshman and Thornville High . He prefers to go by his nickname, Mars. He is from the fictional desert country of Drize. Mars was run by Lucheek , a 20-year-old art student who drew for his blog. His original blog was deleted. After a long hiatus, and some changes, he now shares a blog with his cousin. The url is DrizenCousins . Childhood Mars was born Albel Shihab on July 26th, 1999 to his parents, Kiminobo Shihab and Lucas Frankfurt, in a small town in the country of Drize. His parents were in an already rocky relationship and not yet wed. When Kiminobo found that she was pregnant, she forced Lucas to marry her out of tradition. Lucas was mostly distant and was not around much to raise his son. He was busy trying to break into the music industry to become a rock musician. He did teach Mars a little English and a little guitar. Other than that, Mars was completly raised by his mother, who was very conservative and very traditional in Drizen practices. Although never abusive, Kiminobo raised Mars with a distrust and distaste of men, and therefore himself, because of her bad relationship with his father. Mars was always socially awkwad and did not make friends easy. His emotional growth was stunted and he remained immature. He began to have an obsession with the planent Mars and eventually grew to believe that he was truely the son of the Martian king, who spiritually impregnanted his mother. Because of his obsession with all things space, and his insistance on a exteresstial origin, Mars was teased by the other children and became even more of an outcast. They gave him the nickname "Mars." Teenage Years When Mars was 13 years old, Kiminobo gave birth to twins, Malika and Kiara. Lucas and Kiminobo's relationship grew even more angry and troubled as Kiminobo pushed him to act more like a father, and Lucas believed his family was holding him back from his career as a musician. Lucas convinced to uproot the family from Drize, Kiminobo's family home, and move them to Lucas's home town in Pittsburgh. Lucas took an earlier plane to America supposedly to get things ready for the rest of the family. However, when Mars and his family arrived in a layover outside of Thornville , they found all the information Lucas had given them was false and he had run away. With no funds to go back home, the family was stranded in Thornville and had no choice but to live there. She managed to get a one-room apartment, letting the three children sleep in the bedroom while Kiminobo slept on the couch. From then on, Kiminobo worked selling traditional quilts she made. Due to her limited English skills, she was unable to get a job. The family was hard pressed for money. His mother began to instill a hatred of men, rock'n'roll, and so-called sinful hedonism in Mars, which lowers his opinion of himself and most people except his mother. Mars started school in Thornville High. He was as sociially awkward as ever, even more so because the change of culture. Embarassed by his family's poorness, Mars lied and claimed to be one of the richest families in town and the very richest in the country of Drize. He didn't make many friends. After a little more than a year, with Kiminobo growing and angrier and angrier with her situation and family, she died of pnemonia while outside. Mars didn't find out of her passing until days later, from the police. He took the news badly and had a mental breakdown and stopped talking in English completly, and barely even talks in Drizen. After the authorities desperately tried to contact Lucas, they were not able to. Mars and his baby sisters went to go live with his Aunt and Uncle, who had moved to Thornville that year due to his uncle's job. Kiminbo had been distant from her brother, his uncle, because of troubled family relations and Mars hadn't even known his family was in town until after her death. Mars continues to barely speak and cut off all contact with everybody he met previously. He doesn't leave the house. Family Kiminobo Shihab, Mother : Mars's mother was a very consertive, very stubborn, very traditional Drizen. She had some kind of romance as a teenager with an older American man, and even when the relationship went sour she never broke it up. She suffered because of it. She has a hatred of men, American things, and what she calls "sin" "debauchery" and "hedonism" that is everywhere in modern culture. The more frustrated with her situation and her husband she became, the harsher she would become with her son. She raised him with guilt as a strong tool to help her and despise everything she did. She died of untreated pnemonia. Lucas Frankfurt, Father : Mars's father, Lucas, was not just an aspiring musician but an aspiring rock star. Although not being particularlily talented, or ever landing much money, Lucas attempted to live the rock star life of booze, women, and drugs. He moved to Drize under undisclosed circumstances, that he would only describe as a "shady deal", and had a fling with a Drizen teenager, despite being 30 years old himself. He continued to fool around with her for a while, as well as other girls, but when Kiminbo became pregnant, he was coerced into marrying her. (The compromise for the marriage is that both of them would keep their names and all the children would have Kiminobo's last name.) Lucas resented being a father and felt tied down. He was absent from his duties and continued to try to live his rock-star life. When Kiminbo became pregnant with twins, he abandoned the family outside of Thornville and ran away. Even after her death and the desperation of his children, Lucas is nowhere to be found. Malika and Kiara Shihab, Sisters : Mars has two younger twin sisters. His mother and father never planned on having children after him and were taken off gaurd when she became pregnant with twins. While his mother is away, Mars was resposnible of taking care of his sisters, but was pretty bad at it. Aunt Lena and Uncle Timoran Shihab : During their teenage years, Kiminobo and her older brother Timoran got into a nasty fight and both Kiminobo Timoran cut off all contact with each other. Timoran went onto marry another Drizen woman, Lena. They had one child, a daughter. He became a successful doctor in the capital of Drize and became very wealthy. When his job moved him to Thneedville, even while Timoran was aware his younger sister was in town, made no move to connect with her or her family until after she died. The family adopted the three children after Kiminobo's death mostly on Lena's insistance. Seni Shihab , Cousin : Mars's older cousin, Seni is an only child. Seni seems to be the closest person to Mars after his mother died. They share their interest in science, with Seni interested in animals and Mars more interested in outer space. Seni does her best to try to be accomidating to her cousin, but often is frustrated by his conservative beleifs, temper, and refusal to speak. Appearence Mars has lighter skin than the average Drizen, due to being half-american. He has brownish-green eyes and dark brown hair that he keeps covered under a strange, knitted cap that he always wears. The cap was made for him by his mother. Mars has large buck teeth that stick out. He is very skinny but still retains a bit of an awkward pot belly. His arms are covered in scabs from nervously picking at them. He keeps all this hidden by wearing an oversized green-striped sweater. Mars wear's his father's pants, which are too big, that he keeps up with a tight belt. Mars doesn't like shoes and instead wears toe socks every wear he goes. Personality huge dork Trivia Mars's birth name, Albel, means "Only" in Drize. Kiminobo named him to say that he would be her "only" child because she was ashamed of becoming pregnant before marriage. She also didn't give him a middle name. Mars was teased for his name in Drize, which is why he prefers his nickname. Mars's favorite food is moths. Insects are a staple of Drizen cuisine. Mars's hat is meant to look like a Geeling, a Dr. Suess creature, and apparently a creature that lives in Drize. Lucheek actually has created an alphabet, grammar rules, and many words for the Drizen language. Mars would occassionaly translate and teach Drizen to those on his blogs. Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student Category:Looking For RP